


Angel Wings and Demon Things

by KatWinchesterLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Asexual Raphael, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mpreg, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Parabatai Feels, Past Drug Addiction, Protective Alec Lightwood, Slow build Simon and Jace, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWinchesterLightwood/pseuds/KatWinchesterLightwood
Summary: Valentine is locked up for good. Though most would call for his execution, the Clave thinks he would be more useful alive. Magnus is still dealing with the aftermath of nearly being killed while stuck in his body and all the trauma that comes with it, and Alec is more than willing to help. A passionate night together leads to something a little... unexpected.The kiss between he and Clary was passionate and special, but Jace realized in the moment that their lips met that whatever he had felt for her was no longer as strong as it once was. His heart had moved on. A surprising friendship begins to bloom between himself and a reluctant and heartbroken Simon, and eventually, he starts to wonder if the vampire is the reason why he no longer has feelings for Clary. With the redhead there was fire, but with Simon there was undeniable chemistry.





	Angel Wings and Demon Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So this is my first attempt at a Shadowhunters non-crossover fic. I'm excited to put this out there, and I hope all of you enjoy it.
> 
> I want to mention to all you Clary fans out there, that this will NOT be a Clary-centric fic. She is not a favorite of mine, and she is probably the least interesting person on the show. She will show up from time to time, though.

He should have felt something when they kissed... But he didn't. 

When their lips finally crashed together after weeks of love struck pining and drunken, heartbroken nights, he was surprised to discover that he no longer felt that wild electricity between them. That fire that flickered whenever they got close to one another. The sizzle underneath his skin whenever her eyes landed on his.

There was just nothing. 

Jace wasn't sure what it was, really. Perhaps it was Valentine and all his ridiculous head games that turned their love sour. It wasn't easy to go from loving someone, to learning she was your sister, to learning she _wasn't_ your sister, to being forced to kiss each other at the Seelie Queen's behest while being choked to death by vines. They had been through a lot together - perhaps _too much_ \- but all that he was certain of was that Clary was nothing more than a friend, and a sister in arms. 

He had felt bad for Simon after that kiss and the subsequent hasty exit that followed. He knew exactly what the vampire was going through because it had been Jace who had to third-wheel awkward make out sessions lately thanks to Valentine. It was hard enough being the reason that Simon and Clary would surely break up now.

it was even harder to have to walk home with Clary and tell her the truth. 

"So. The Seelie Queen," she said, her voice cutting through the deafening silence.

"Yeah." Great. Small talk. It was just prolonging the inevitable.

"She's a - real piece of work." She awkwardly laughed, and he wanted to crawl under the nearest rock. 

"You just have to understand how to talk to her," Jace replied, glancing up at the overcast sky. "You're still new to this world, so you don't -"

"I _know_ ," Clary interjected, clearly annoyed. "So everyone keeps reminding me."

Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry. You're getting better, though. Don't worry. It's not easy to adjust to this life after living as a mundane for 18 years."

"You really think so?" She stopped and smiled hopefully at him. 

Yep. This wasn't going to be easy _at all_. He still cared about her and didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't the type to lead someone on.

"Sure."

She clapped her hands together. "Thanks, Jace! Maybe later we can train together?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

She frowned at that, absently picking at the fur on her coat. "Why not? Have I done something wrong?"

"Listen, Clary. We should talk."

Her smile turned shy, and she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I was thinking the same thing. After that kiss we just had - "

"About what happened - "

They spoke at the same time, and for a moment it felt like old times. He briefly wondered if they could ever get back to being 'just friends'.

"Simon will be fine. He just needs time to adjust," Clary was saying.

Jace took a deep breath. "That's not what I - Listen. A lot has happened since we broke up."

Clary nodded. "With Valentine lying about us being brother and sister?"

He winced. That had been truly painful for him to endure back then. Valentine had done a damn good job of screwing with them, that's for sure. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry that he manipulated you like that," she said softly. "He knew you wanted a family so badly..."

"I had one already," he replied. 

"Imogen, you mean."

He shrugged. "Her family - well, _my_ family - the Herondales. They're my legacy. A name that opens doors and makes the lower classes stand straighter. But I've been a Lightwood for years. They took me in when I had no one. That's what family is. Not a name. Not some piece of metal I wear around my finger."

"That's what Luke has been to me," she said. "The only father I've ever known."

Jace smiled. "A much better choice than Valentine."

She leaned forward then, as if to kiss him, and he quickly turned his face away. She paused, looking confused. "Jace? What's wrong?"

"Well, first of all, you and your boyfriend just broke up like five seconds ago."

Clary looked guilty at that, and stared at a tree in the distance like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I think Simon always knew that it would come to this. We both did. I was trying to get over you... And so I found comfort in my best friend."

"So, you _used_ him?" Jace wasn't a huge fan of the vampire, but even he thought that it was pretty cold. 

Clary bit her lip. "I love him. I always will. But you and I -"

"Clary, just stop."

Her eyes landed on him again, pain in their depths as realization struck her. "You don't feel the same way anymore."

Jace dropped his hands to his sides and nodded slowly. "Too much has happened. Too much heartbreak. Too many mind games. I _loved_ you Clary. You were the first person I've ever fallen in love with. But then it got ripped away from me. And you and Simon got together..." He closed his eyes, feeling all those emotions well in his chest. "I was forced to watch you two kiss and love each other while I was stuck trying to get rid of my feelings for you."

"Jace, I'm so sorry." She put a hand on his arm, trying to be comforting, but it just made things worse. "I had no idea."

He wrenched his arm away. "Yes you did. You knew _exactly_ how much it tore me up inside."

"That's not fair!" She cried indignantly. "I was hurting, too!"

"Clary, you're always so wrapped up in your own life and your own problems that you don't stop to see that other people are struggling, too." He didn't like being so cold and callous to her, but he knew these things needed to be said. Maybe to clear the air, maybe to push her away. 

Maybe a bit of both.

She looked close to tears now and she turned, wrapping her arms around herself. "Until my 18th birthday, I knew nothing about this world. My mother had lied to me my entire. Then she got taken and I found out that monsters exist. That I'm supposed to fight them. And now she's dead."

"We've all lost people, Clary. That's the cost of war." He felt like a major asshole, but it was the truth, and the truth always hurt.

She whirled on him, anger replacing the hurt and sadness. "Well this isn't _my_ war! I never wanted any part of it!"

"Too late for that, I'm afraid."

Hot tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this, Jace? Why are you being so cold?"

"Because we both need to move on." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Maybe it's not too late for you to salvage your relationship with Simon."

"It is," she mumbled, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "He'll never forgive me."

"Like you said, give him time. You just broke the poor guy's heart." He wasn't even trying to be cruel to her, but she looked like she had just been slapped. 

She opened her mouth as if to say something else, but then turned on her heel and stormed away. It had hurt him to say the things he did, but he hoped that it would give her the strength to move on and find happiness, no matter who it was with. 

 


End file.
